The New Girl
by Georgette Hunt
Summary: Cute Sharpay and Troy fluff fic!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl- chapter 1 Flashback 

_Ok,this flashback is about Sharpay and Troy. This story starts in 4th grade when Sharpay turned from nice to bitchy. Sharpay was the happiest little girl in the world her parents spoiled her rotten and she had the best friends and her brother was really nice to her and her boyfriend Troy that's right Troy. He was really nice to her and they were doing the little hand holding thing and sit with each other but one day Sharpay came down to breakfast and found her parents fighting like crazy. Her dad yelled, "Sharpay, go upstairs!" So she went. All she could hear was yelling she had to miss school cause her parents were still fighting. Finally,at 4 o'clock at night she heard the worst thing she had heard all day. Her mother screamed, " That's it I want a divorce!" Sharpay was shocked her parents always seemed happy. "Did they break up because of me?" "Did I do something?" thought Sharpay. So after that she wasn't the same she was sad and upset and angry at the world. Her parents didn't pay any attention to her anymore they fighting for money and things from the divorce. She didn't show up at school for 2 weeks. Troy was calling all the time but she wouldn't answer. She was to upset. So finally one day Troy came over but Sharpay's wouldn't let him in. so he spotted a way to her room through the trellis on the side of her room. "ok,here goes nothing." Troy thought. _

_ So he climbed to the window and knocked twice she came and was shocked. "Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "I missed you. You haven't been at school and haven't talked to me so I came here to find out what's going on." Replied Troy. "That's sweet. I haven't been at school cause my parents are getting a divorce." She replied sadly. "Gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was that serious." Said Troy sadly. "It's ok." She said. "Look, I'm moving so we have to break up." She replied with tears in her eyes. "What!" said Troy. "  
"I have to move to Michigan with my dad. He won custody. I'm sorry." Said Sharpay. "Before you go here take this." Said Troy. He handed her this gorgous silver necklace with a heart for a charm. "So if you come back I'll know its you." He smiled. "Thanks,Troy it's beautiful." She said smiling. "I hope I see you again." She said. "Me too." He said smiling. "bye." "bye." _

5 years later

Troy was walking down the hall to basketball practice with his basketball jersey on when he saw something caught his eye. It was a new student a girl student to be exact. She was beautiful! She had beautiful blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a simple pair of jeans with a tommy jean tank top with a necklace but he couldn't see the charm. He walked over to her just as she dropped her books. "Oh, crap!" she yelled angrily. "Here, let me help you." Said Troy sweetly. "Oh, thanks." She said smiling. "Wow he's cute oh and he's a basketball player cute!" she thought. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Troy asked her. "Um, I don't think so what's your name?" she asked. "Oh, that's rude sorry I'm Troy, Troy Bolton.

Cliffhanger sorry but let me know if I should keep going! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl-Chapter 2 

The Girl's eyes got huge! "Your Troy Bolton?" she asked. "Umm, Yeah." He replied. "Oh my god! I um have to go. She replied quickly. With she took off, Troy was very confused "How did she know me?" he thought to himself. The bell rang so he ran to the gym he was almost late but made it just in time. He was practicing but couldn't focus he kept on thinking about that girl and how she knew him. Next thing he knew he got hit in the head with a ball. "Troy, are you ok?" asked Chad. "Yeah I'm fine." Replied Troy. "Get your head in the game, dude." Said Chad.

"Sorry but I've been distant I can't get this new girl out of my head." Troy said shakily. "Really why?" asked Chad curiously. "Well I walked over to her when she dropped her books and helped her pick them up and then I asked if I'd seen her before and she asked me my name and I said my name and her eyes got big and she said she had to go and took off running. " said Troy. "Wow, well you should ask her." Said Chad. "but I don't know where she is." Said Troy. "She's walking by the gym now go talk to her I'll cover for you." Replied Chad. "You are SO awesome thanks bye." Said Troy running off.

Troy ran out the door to keep up to the new girl. He finally caught up to her and said , "Hey." "Hi." She said nervously. "Why did you take off on me earlier?" he asked. "Well it's kind of a long story." She said. "Well I have nothing but time." Troy said smiling. "Ok, well you may not remember me but I'm Sharpay Evans."she said shakily. "What, no you can't be Sharpay cause she moved to Michigan with her father." He said. "I swear I am Sharpay my dad took off and I came back with my mom, here I have proof that only you would know it was me." Said Sharpay. And then she pulled her necklace out and it was the one he got Sharpay. "Oh my god! I missed you so much! How are you?" said Troy. Then he hugged her. "I'm ok." She replied smiling. "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girl – Chapter 3 

So after they hugged Troy offered to walk Sharpay home and she of course agreed. They were walking and Troy stopped and said, "Why didn't you call while you were gone?" "What?" she asked. "You heard me." He replied. "To be perfectly honest I didn't know what to say." She replied. "I thought you might hate me." "Sharpay, how could you ever think I'd hate you?" asked Troy. "Well I thought the way I left things that you wouldn't want anything to do with me." She replied sadly. Tears started to fall off her cheeks. "It's not that you left that bothered me it was the way you left." He replied. "What do you mean?" she asked. "When you told me you were moving you didn't say I'll call you or I'll write you instead you said lets break up so I figure you don't have any more feelings for me." He said.

"That's not true at ALL!" she shouted. "I broke up with you so you would have a life like you do now your mister joe popular!" "So why would you want to come back with me." She snapped. "What!" "Forget it I have to go." She replied. And she ran off to her house and up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Ryan of course heard her and went to go investigate to see what was wrong he didn't know why she would be crying on the first day of school. The school she begged him to convince their parents to let her go.

He knocked on the door and she yelled, "Who is it?" "Don't worry sis it's just me." Ryan replied. "Come on in." she said sadly. He walked in and what he saw he didn't expect. He saw her on her bed curled up crying make up running all over her face. "Hey, what's up sis?" he asked concerned. "Guess who I ran into at school today?" she asked. "I don't know who?" he asked. "Troy Bolton." She replied. His eyes got wide and he answered, "So that's why your crying. What happened?" he asked. Well she told him the whole story and he felt for her. He knew how much she loved him even when she was little. "Just tell him you love him." He answered smiling. "I can't do that. Why would he want to go out with me?" asked Sharpay. "Why wouldn't he.

He answered. "Cause he's popular and on the basketball team and he could have any girl he wants why would he want me I'm a rich school nerd." She replied. "Ok first of all you are beautiful and smart and your lucky not rich, rich people are stuck up and you defiantly are not. Secondly, you have to tell Troy how you feel otherwise he'll never know." He answered. "Maybe your right ok I'll tell him tomorrow." She replied smiling. "That's my strong, independent sister." He told her happily.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl- Chapter 4 

Well, today was a new day she was going to talk to Troy about her true feelings. It was after school and she went into the gym cause she knew he would be practicing for the big game next Friday. There he was shooting free throws and making it everytime. "Umm, hey Troy." Sharpay said shakily. Sharpay surprised Troy while he was about to shoot a shot and still got it in believe it or not. "Oh, hey Sharpay you scared me." He replied. "Sorry Troy I didn't mean to scare you I just needed to talk to you do you have any time? She asked. "Oh, sure what's up? Asked Troy.

"Well, umm I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you. I know you'd never want to get together with me cause your popular and could get any girl you want but…." Just then Troy reached out and kissed her softly but lovingly. After they broke apart he said, "I've wanted to do that for a long, long time but I thought you weren't in love with me anymore and I love you too. And even though I'm popular there's no reason why I wouldn't love you." He replied smiling. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she asked smiling. "It's a gift I'm afraid." He replied jokingly. "Can I play some one on one with you?" she asked. He laughed. "You can play basketball?" he asked. "Um Yeah so are we playing or what?" she asked smugly. " Oh it's on." He replied laughing.

So Sharpay got the ball first cause Troy felt sorry for her. She dribbled the ball and took it out and then she dribbled in between her legs faked right and went left and took the shot and made it. Troy just sat there mouth wide opened. "You never told me you could play basketball." Troy said. "You never asked." She replied smiling.

They just got done playing after they had a tie but were too tired to keep playing so they decided to go to Sharpay's house and watch a movie. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Sharpay. "Umm, I don't know what do you want to watch?" asked Troy. "How bout Love and Basketball it's my favorite?" asked Sharpay. "Sure, for you." He replied smiling. "Thanks." She said happily. So they were watching the movie and then Sharpay's cellphone rang. "I'll get it." Said Sharpay. "Hello, oh hey ry what's up? WHAT? OMG! I'll be RIGHT there yeah bye. "What? What's the matter?" asked Troy. She was crying at this point.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but please read and review! 


End file.
